leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Udyr
Abilities Udyr has no ultimate ability: instead, any ability can be learned from the start and each has 5 ranks. Each ability also has a persistent effect, which ends only when Udyr switches stances, though using an ability prevents him from using another for 2 seconds. |description2 = Udyr gains 5 bonus movement speed and for 5 seconds every time he uses an ability, stacking up to 3 times. |targeting='Monkey's Agility' is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *Further stance activations at maximum stacks of Monkey's Agility will refresh the timer. |video= }} Udyr gains for 5 seconds, and causes his next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage over 2 seconds to his target. |description2 = :}} Udyr's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage. |leveling = AD)}}| AD)}}}} |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Tiger Stance' is a self-buff ability with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=damage over time |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **Unlike most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Tiger Stance will not apply life steal. **Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage from Tiger Stance. **The persistent onhit physical damage can successfully be , and . ***However, they do not prevent application of the active DoT. **If Udyr is blinded, neither the persistent damage nor the active damage will be applied, and it will consume the empowered attack of the active. |spellshield=will not block the enhanced autoattack. |additional= *Despite being an on-hit effect, Tiger Stance's active DoT will trigger spell effects as a damage-over-time spell, such as spell vamp and the reduced version of slow. *''Tiger Stance's'' DoT does not stack; applying it again only refreshes the duration. *''Tiger Stance's'' primed DoT does not persist through stance changes. |video=Udyr QVideo }} Udyr shields himself for up to 5 seconds. |description2 = :}} Udyr gains life steal. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Turtle Stance' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video=Udyr WVideo }} For a few seconds, Udyr is , gains bonus movement speed, and dashes towards nearby enemy champions upon them with a basic attack. |description2 = :}} Udyr's basic attacks his target for 1 second. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |customlabel = |custominfo = 6 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Bear Stance' is a self-buff ability with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. *''Bear Stance's'' stun does not interact with structures. *If the enhanced autoattack is , or or Udyr is blinded, the target will not be stunned nor receive any damage. |spellshield=will block the ability and incur the 6 second stun immunity. |additional= |video=Udyr EVideo }} Udyr unleashes pulsing waves of fire around himself for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to all nearby enemies for the duration. |description2 = :}} Every third basic attack causes Udyr to send out a cone of flame in front of him, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. This effect is immediately primed upon activating Phoenix Stance. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Phoenix Stance's' activation effect is a point blank area of effect ability. Its persistent effect is a conic area of effect on-attack effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= *The current counter for the next activation of Phoenix Stance's persistent effect does not reset upon exiting combat. |video=Udyr RVideo }} References cs:Udyr de:Udyr es:Udyr fr:Udyr pl:Udyr pt-br:Udyr ru:Udyr zh:乌迪尔 Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Dash champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Shield champion Category:Stance champion Category:Stun champion